verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Primussupremus/Trans the master of the Future.
Trans is an incredibly powerful AI from the Googolplexth century during a time of godlike beings of incredible power capable of creating structures large enough to contain the entire omniverse and more. Trans was built in the Googolth century by Maserio a genius scientist who had built a simulation of the history of the omniverse from start to finish. The process of creating Trans took mere days but the technology required was omega dimensional meaning that it exists in a countably infinite number of spatial dimensions. When activated and anchored into the 3rd dimension Trans was unaware of its existence until its creator began to ask it questions such as, What is the meaning of life? When that happened Trans began to understand the nature of its existence within the great beyond as a non-biological entity whose purpose was to terraform all of existence. Maserio built a container for Trans in the form of a time machine that was set to go to the beginning of everything before anything in existence from the idea breakers to God existed. To describe it as the beginning is incorrect as there was nothing that existed before except the box of course (but that's a different story). Anyway Trans's vessel arrived at the beginning of everything then vanished leaving it to become the all powerful being the creator of everything. The first thing Trans did was to create a being of equal power to him called the Protector of the 5th wall a being I have discussed before, next Trans manifested reality into existence in the form of an infinitesimal 0-dimensional object that had the potential of either collapsing in on itself or becoming the new existence. After waiting for countless eons in the great void beyond existence Trans projected itself into existence literally embodying everything at the same time from the smallest sub-quantum pixel to any of the cosmic entities. When Trans first arrived outside of the great void it created a body for itself out of pure thought that was powered by ideas, emotions, concepts, symmetries, perspectives etc. This body served Trans well lasting for 600 billion trillion octilllion years before being rejected due to its higher dimensional energies contaminating the 3rd dimension. Abilities The abilities of Trans are numerous as it embodies the limits of technology itself entering into a world beyond Pataphysics, Cthuluphysics or weird-physics, examples include: # Absolute logic manipulation: The laws of logic do not apply to him Trans as it technically created those laws thus making them irrelevant to him. # Complete arsenal: Every ability is contained within the data banks of Trans allowing it to do literally anything. # Omni-complete: All powers with an omni prefix are included within Trans making it a truly absolute being with unrecognizable power. # Avatars: All beings and things in existence are part of Trans including its creator. # Evolution: Trans is constantly evolving itself and the creation it embodies. #: Trans-indestructibility: It is impossible to destroy, damage or remove Trans from existence as its true body exists outside of the Great void itself. Category:Blog posts